


Noah Family Holiday

by Joyd



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Holidays, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5524268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joyd/pseuds/Joyd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My Secret Santa gift for where-ill-be-waiting on tumblr.<br/>They wanted cute Noah family interaction, so I went with the holiday theme.<br/>I hope your holidays are all as low stress and only mildly dysfunctional as theirs!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noah Family Holiday

His only warning before 82lbs of screaming girl child landed on his back were the bang of his door hitting the wall and “Tyki wake up! It’s Christmas!” being screamed at a volume much too loud for how undoubtably early it was.

He didn’t even have time to let her phase through him, and it was likely only the extra durability of being a Noah that saved him from a broken back. His perfectly reasonable groan of pain and despair was muffled by the pillow he was hugging to his face, still too sleepy to do more than squirm tiredly in an attempt to dislodge her as she beat at his shoulders from her perch.

“Rhode. Go. Away.” She would, undoubtedly, ignore him but he felt like a token protest was required of him, lest she think this was in any way acceptable.

“Get up you lazy bones! The servants made breakfast and papa says we can’t open presents until we eat, and we can’t eat until you get up!” It was a wonder she could speak so steadily when she was sliding off his back and trying to bodily drag him out of bed, but even with the extra strength of a Noah he was, thankfully, too heavy for her to even budge, “Ty-KI! Get UP!”

He rolled over with another groan, just enough to peek at her from over the pillow and under his hair, watching as she switched to futilely trying to drag his blankets away where he’d become tangled up in them in his sleep. Judging by how little sunlight was getting through his curtains, it couldn’t be later than 9am at most, and yet she was all dressed up in some ridiculous red and white frilly thing. She even had the striped socks to match.

“Aren’t you a little old to be this excited about Christmas?” It was halfhearted at best, but he doubted he’d be able to get back to sleep at this point. He got revenge by reaching out and ruffling her hair, ignoring her squawk of protest as he levered himself up on his other arm.

“You’re never too old for presents, Tyki.” The look she gave him and the way she said it implied that not only was the answer obvious, but the question was unforgivably stupid as well, “Now come on! Even the twins are up already!”

Giving one last despairing sigh at his life, he acquiesced, forgoing untangling himself from his blanket nest by simply passing through the mess of fabric, “Alright alright. Go have one of the servants make me some coffee, will you? I’ll be right there.”

It was easy to forget just how old Rhode really was when she was beaming at him like that, even more so when she disappeared out the door with a cheer of victory while he turned to get dressed. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been allowed to sleep in and just laze around, but at least it was never boring around his family.

A few minutes and one last longing look at his bed, he headed out to brave the holiday “cheer”.

* * *

Rhode’s wake up call sets the course for the rest of the day; loud, sudden, and tiring. Breakfast ends in Sheril having a minor meltdown, caused by the twins starting a food fight with Rhode, that quickly expands to include Wisely and Fiidora and ends with Lulubell ending up with someone’s oatmeal all over her face and whoever threw its blood on her claws. The dining room is, unsurprisingly, a disaster zone and presents are postponed until everyone has had a chance to bathe, which sets the twins and Rhode to whining the entire time even though it was entirely their own faults.

Tyki, of course, is as clean as he was when he went down to breakfast and perhaps the only one who managed to eat his fill besides the Earl. They make their escape before Sheril can drag them into the clean up, sending silent thanks to Trisha and her infinite patience as she calmly helps her husband get the scrambled eggs out of his hair. He doesn’t need to look to know the Earl has pulled his current knitting project out of seemingly nowhere, content to let Tyki doze in the armchair across from him while they wait for the others to return.

When everyone finally comes back down it’s a mess of shouting and bickering interspersed with laughter, all over the sound of paper being torn to shreds. Tyki ends up with a small pile of books beside him and a truly outrageously long scarf draped around his neck, watching balled up wrapping paper fly across the room as Toraido and Maashiima entertain themselves. At some point Lulu switched to her house cat form and has been batting around a bell ornament from the tree rather than bother with her actual gifts, but the Earl hasn’t said anything so Tyki doesn’t point it out.

By the time everyone else has unwrapped their gifts and said the appropriate thanks, it’s started snowing and the kids go running for their shoes to go outside, Wisely reluctantly letting himself be dragged along by the Earl as he goes to play chaperone. The sudden silence lasts for all of a minute after the door shuts behind them before the rest of them collectively sigh in relief, along with the soft chime of Lulu’s bell rolling to a stop. It will, undoubtedly, be a brief respite, but it’s enough time to break into Sheril’s wine stash and find eggnog for the rest of them.

* * *

Tyki startles awake some hours later, having dozed off in a pleasantly buzzed haze in his armchair by the fire when things started winding down. It takes him a second to realize what woke him before the sound of softly shuffling feet catches his attention. He absently scratches Lulu behind the ears where she’s curled up and purring in his lap, watching sleepily as the Earl goes around the room draping blankets over the rest of their sleeping family. The Duke seems to have noticed his wakening, glancing at him with a small smile as he tucks a blanket around the tangled forms of Rhode and Wisely where they’re sleeping at Sheril and Trisha’s feet.

“Good evening, Tyki.”

“Earl.”

They settle back into silence as the Earl finishes his rounds, bringing a blanket over to Tyki & Lulu as well before settling back in his knitting chair. Tyki continues to pet the soft fur by Lulu’s ears as he watches the fire tiredly, listening to the sound of the Earl’s needles clicking together and muffling a yawn behind his hand as he does. Just as his eyelids droop and he gives up on staying awake, he catches a soft hum and murmur from the Earl.

“Merry Christmas, Tyki.”


End file.
